Piece Of Advice
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: "Dove, had bigger curves" he found himself saying as he glared towards Quinn's direction. Quinn looked somewhat amused "You knew her?". Tempted to annoy the daybreakers, he makes an unexpected visit, leaving Thierry a piece of advise. OneXShot


_Hello!_

_I bring to you, a one shot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World_

_Enjoy!_

**Piece of Advise**

OneXShot

_-o-_

"_Dove, had bigger curves" he found himself saying as he glared towards Quinn's direction. Quinn looked somewhat amused "You knew her?". Tempted to annoy the daybreakers, he makes an unexpected visit, leaving Thierry a piece of advise._

_-o-_

Temptation. He felt it. That growing desire inside of him running through his body like his own blood.

It was pathetic, actually. Someone like _him _to feel affected by that urge. He could resist pain, hunger, _thirst, _but not temptation. _Why? _He asked before he answered his own question. _Because you are weak when it comes to doing what's right. _And ignoring his temptation would have been the right thing, because right now, what he craved, was doing what his heart knew was wrong.

However, listing to his heart, was something he never did.

So he fixed his tie, gave a few orders and relaxed as his driver made a turn towards a quiet street that only took you to an off limit forest. A forest that hid a place no vermin knew off- with some exceptions of course.

_Exceptions_- Oh how he hated that word. It seemed to fit in so perfectly these days. Everything had its exceptions. Everyone had exceptions. Such a prejudice word- but then again, how could he complain? He was known for being a sick prejudice. Did this make him a hypocrite?

He smiled to himself while running a hand through his thick dark hair as he remembered the words someone had once spat in his face; _You cold hearted hypocrite! _That person got the first part right, his heart was cold, but he wasn't a hypocrite, even though it seemed he was the only one that knew that.

"I can't drive any further" the driver informed him as the car slowly came into a complete stop. "There is a mark straight ahead, if I pass it, they will know we are here"

From where he sat he could see half of the driver's face. A face that showed amusement and eagerness- and no fear. The driver waited quietly for him to talk. He glanced outside the window for a while before once again running his hand through his hair. "Pass it" he ordered watching the reaction of the driver.

He couldn't remember his name but he knew he was a shifter. A brave shifter because he had obeyed his order without questioning him and with a smile on his face. "Your life will be in danger" he told him while the car started moving again. "Why are you not afraid?"

"I am indeed afraid" the driver answered surprising him, but not entirely. "As I am excited" he added, well focused on the road.

"Excited?" he questioned.

This time the driver smirked before answering "to see what you will do."

-o-

It was a disappointment not having anyone greet him by the entrance gate, but he knew they had all probably left to inform of his coming. Or to re-group. Which ever, it didn't matter.

He was now outside, leaning against the car as his eyes studied the mansion. The last time he had been here was at least three hundred years ago. It definitely surprised him to see the mansion hadn't changed at all. It looked the same as it did before- with the difference of the fancy cars now parked outside.

That was also a disappointment. He had expected something new he could admire and possibly use as a way to start a conversation. But it seemed that now, he would have to actually think of a few topics.

Topics he could probably come up with right now seeing how he was still waiting. The mansion was not empty. He could hear movement inside- and some lights were on. He knew they were aware of his presence, its not like he had tried to hide it. But then why had no one come out to greet him?

"Sir?" the driver, who was still in the car, spoke catching his attention.

"They will come out" he assured the driver as he felt his cell phone vibrate. Calmly, he took the phone out before checking the caller ID, his eyes moved to the top of the screen where the time was displayed, he frowned before putting the phone back in his pocket. He was late. For the first time, he was actually late- and all because he couldn't resist temptation.

At the sound of a branch's breaking he turned his head around. They were finally showing up. Those damned Daybreakers. His lips were forming a straight line as he studied the area, already noticing he was surrounded.

"Sir?" the driver asked for his attention again but he barely acknowledge him. He fixed his sight back towards the mansion, where he could see the door now open, and exiting it, were a few people.

He watched as they kept coming out the door calmly making a line in front of him. He could already recognize a few, the ones that he had once referred as acquaintances- or Night People. Now, however, they couldn't be referred as that. For him, they no longer belonged to the Night World. Instead, they had chosen to be apart of a witches Circle that went _against_ the Night World.

He was slightly disturbed too see so many traitors around him, but he soon pushed aside those thoughts as a certain individual caught his attention.

He wasn't surprised to see John Quinn standing among those other rebels, what did however surprise him, was seeing a _human_ standing next to him. Not just any human though, a vampire hunter he had once encountered. She had been awfully close to finding him- she had, in fact, actually found him. But he had out smarted her and left- leaving her behind, _alive. _

Something he didn't regret, for now he had an actual excuse to assassin Quinn. They weren't holding hands, nor did they seem to be actually acknowledging each other, but he knew, they were soulmates.

"Dove, had bigger curves" he found himself saying as he glared towards Quinn's direction.

It was true- but then again, he was prejudice. If only that human was a vampire, then maybe he would have found her, more attractive then Dove- not that she was _ever _that attractive. Her gentleness and sweetness made her ugly and barely an interesting species.

Quinn looked somewhat amused. He looked at the girl with long dark hair besides him, her eyes had found his and they had shared a short conversation before he spoke. "You knew her?"

He had to smile at that. Dove, had once been his fiancée- of course he never really intended to marry her, it was just a game he had played for the sake of Lily, the other daughter of Hunter Redfern. A girl he had used to gain many things, things people now envied. "Barely"

Quinn scoffed, having read his mind, because he had lowered his wall for just that moment. Now though, the walls were back up as many around him tried getting a glimpse of his mind.

He ran, once again, his hand through his hair as he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. Sighing, he said; "I don't suppose you will allow me to reach for my phone?" No one answered his question so therefore he reached for it.

Before he could actually pull it out, two stakes were thrown at him. Dodging them had been easy, but it seemed the car hadn't been that fortunate. The driver came out of the car then, and pulled the stakes out, cursing as they both left two holes indented in the car.

"I don't have insurance" the driver mumbled while shaking his head before he got back in the car. "_Damned daybreakers_" he cursed.

Just then a man came out of the mansion. Like him, the man was wearing a black suit as he walked towards him. He passed the line of daybreakers and finally stood a couple of meters away.

"Xavier" he greeted him keeping a safe distance away from him.

"Theorn" He bowed his head not forgetting he was addressing an elder. Short after Theorn bowed his head as well.

"It's Thierry" The 'Lord of the Night World' informed him as he gave quiet orders to the people behind him. "Did you come alone?"

"Just me and my driver" he assured as he heard a couple of branch's break from behind him. He didn't have to read Thierry's mind to know he had ordered them to scout the area, just in case he was lying.

"Is the audience necessary?" Xavier asked glancing at the people behind him.

"Staff. Mansion" Thierry ordered not glancing back to see if they had obeyed. Sure enough, a few people made their way back inside. He didn't know how many still stood behind him (his guess was at least three), but he knew that now only five, stood behind Thierry. Quinn and his soulmate included. "Better?"

"Much" he assured delighted.

"Now, what brings you here?" Thierry asked him with a demanding tone.

Uninterested, he answered; "Just paying a visit"

Baffled, Thierry crossed his arms before asking; "To who?"

"My soulmate"

He heard gasps and scoffs coming from the five daybreakers behind Thierry. He could feel heavy glares from behind him and he could already sense the disgust Quinn and his soulmate were feeling towards him. His dear soulmate has _clearly, _been talking about him.

"She is not in the mood for a visit" Thierry replied.

Xavier hated him, but he still had some respect for Thierry. He hadn't tried lying to him like many others had, once he asked for his soulmate. People would usually tell him; she wasn't there- or that they didn't know of her.

That was impossible. Anybody who knew him, knew her. If not then, they didn't know him. For she was a part of him. A part, he didn't want, but couldn't do anything about. That was what the whole soulmate principle was about; being bond to a soul that completed and balanced your own.

"Well then" he pushed a strand of his hair away from his left eye "I'll wait for her to get into the mood"

"That wont be possible" Thierry stated looking as serious as always.

Xavier didn't bother asking why, because now his attention was on the person coming out from the mansion.

She had battled her way out, and even as she kept walking, they kept calling her name, ordering her to stay, but she didn't listen. Her eyes were fixed on him as her wavy brown hair moved around with the wind. From where he stood, he could already see her face.

A straight jaw, soft lips, and bright green eyes that always had that glint of pain and sadness. Many believed she was beautiful. Her fair skin and flawless body helped them to think so, but he didn't think like them. Yes, she was attractive, but beautiful, she had been only once.

A long time ago, when he had passed by that lady's secret place and offered her a kiss. He couldn't explain the lust he felt towards her, at least not until they touched, then, everything seemed to make sense.

She was his. They were bond by fate and… magic. It was magical actually, because not once had he ever imagined feeling incomplete without her. Not once, had he imagined longing for someone that wasn't what he would call, worthy.

But he hated to think of it as magic. He thought of it as a curse. A curse he had probably deserved for every deed he had done through his life. He was after all, a heartless, cold eye, assassin.

The opposite of what she was. Caring, lovable, peacemaker wannabe.

Xavier saw the stake she was caring with her right hand. He saw her lift it up as she stood only inches away, having already passed Thierry who didn't look pleased. He saw what part of his body she was aiming for, and he watched as she pushed the stake through his flesh.

He didn't flinch, react- or much to her disgrace, even move as she pushed the stake deeper into his right shoulder. It wasn't that thick and long, but it still did its damage.

"Xavier" She whispered as she took a couple of steps back leaving the stake in his shoulder. Her eyes were already filled with tears as her cheeks and nose both started to turn into different shades of red. She was breathing heavily as she glared at his shoulder.

He extended his left hand before grabbing her left hand, ignoring the ring he saw. She looked baffled as he lifted it up to meet his lips. "Lady Aria" he said while giving her hand two gentle kisses.

"Dariane" She said "My name is Dariane"

"But to me, you will always be Aria" with those words spoken Xavier grabbed the stake and pulled it out of his shoulder with one quick movement. His shoulder was bleeding heavily as he threw the stake towards Quinn, who had unfortunately, dodged it. He then tightened the grip he had on her hand and pulled her towards him.

His right arm was wrapped around her waist as he buried his face on her shoulder, just a few inches from her neck. He could feel her shock and he could see the worried and amused expression in Thierry and the Daybreakers behind him.

He grabbed the ring she was wearing before taking it off and finally releasing her hand. Not even looking at it, he threw over his shoulder ignoring the protest she had whispered. "Did you forget, you belong to me?"

It send her chills through her body hearing his voice so close to him. His touch was already driving her insane, and his warm blood, that was running down his shoulder, dripping on her chest and arm- she felt like she was breaking.

_Not_ because she had done this to him, but because he had _let _her.

Softly, she whispered; "I belong to no one, but myself"

His lips formed a small smile as he released her from his hold. However he managed to grab her hand once again. He didn't want her to make a run for it. "You are wrong, my Lady" he mouthed the last two words before he narrowed his eyes back to Thierry.

Now standing next to the elder was a human he knew. Her hair was longer and she seemed to be curvier, but her eyes were still the same and the birthmark was, of course, there and very noticeable.

"Amalia" he said once he caught her attention. Of course, she looked startled and even blinked twice before she looked a Thierry who simply rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

"She doesn't remember, Xavier" Thierry said dryly as his eyes narrowed towards his soulmate.

Tightening the grip he had on Aria's hand making her flinch slightly he grinned. "I simply assumed you told her about her life in the fallen Kingdom of Prussia"

"Nothing interesting or worthy of great remembrance occurred back then" Thierry simply stated before sending a warning glance towards Xavier's direction.

He ignored it. "I'm sure _Hannah _would love to know about the time she had lived to kill anyone whom I desired dead."

Thierry glared at him as Hannah softly bit her lip before grabbing Thierry's hand, giving a soft squeeze. "Did you come here to talk about the past?"

Not letting the smile disappear from his face, Xavier responded with his eyes showing a glimpse of amusement "I told you I came for a visit" he laughed without humour "however, it seems I'm not quite welcomed."

"Therefore you can leave" Not recognizing the voice, Xavier turned his head around to see -like he assumed- three daybreakers standing not too far away from the car. It seemed that the shifter with long black hair and gray eyes was the one that spoke, after all she was the one daring him to lock eyes.

Unaffected by the glares he was receiving from the two other shifters standing next to the girl, who was also a shifter, Xavier opened his mouth to speak, however his driver interrupted him.

"Sir," he spoke with confidence yet a pinch of fear as he stepped out of the car once again. "the meeting." Usually, Xavier would have been annoyed and rather irritated with the reminder, however seeing how the word 'meeting' triggered a certain thought in his mind, he simply nodded towards the direction of the driver before turning his head back to look at his soulmate.

"Aria" saying her name left a sour yet sweet feeling in his mouth. "I hate to leave so soon, but there is a meeting I must attend" she nodded startled as he once again lifted her hand up to meet with his lips. "And before I forget" he mused as he pulled her towards him, making sure she was standing only a couple inches away. His gray eyes immediately found her bright green eyes as her mouth slowly opened in surprise. "Tell that _mutt _to think it over before putting a ring in your hand again." he heard her breathing slowly stop as he leaned even closer until their lips were almost touching. "it's _insulting_" and just as fast as he had leaned over, he parted away letting her go.

"I assume no one will stop me from leaving" Xavier stated as he opened the door to the car. He looked at Thierry who nodded once. "Very well. Do you need a ride, or will you not be showing up for the meeting, Theorn?"

"I am no longer allowed to stand in the presence of the council" Thierry stated.

Xavier nodded, very well aware of that statement. "But I'm sure the council would love to see Lady Hannah"

"The council would love to see us all…" This time it was a Redfern -Xavier was sadly familiar with- that spoke "pilled up with our guts spilling out."

"Always so comical, Ash"

Sarcastically, Ash spoke with a smirk; "I'm glad you finally acknowledged me. I was starting to feel a little jealous with all the attention you were giving poor old Quinn"

"Not as much attention I was giving Mary-Lynnette" Xavier mockingly declared as he gestured towards a window located in the second floor. Ash didn't bother looking or even moving for the matter. His face quickly left any sign of _'humanity'_ as a sharp hiss was heard.

"How much do you know?" The question came from the person standing next to Ash as she tried getting him to calm down.

"I know what I need to know, _Jezebel_" he paused for a second making sure he had her undivided attention on him, then he turned to look at Thierry. "I feel like your not taking me seriously. Do you not think I can finish one of your Wild Power within a second? Think I wouldn't _dare_?"

Within a second, Thierry had turned around to look at Jezebel and in an instant she had taken a step back feeling slightly ashamed. He then turned to look at Xavier once again. "There're a lot of us who are willing to protect the Wild Powers with our own lives. Including myself"

"I see" Xavier mused stepping inside the car. He sat comfortably before he closed the door. Then, he rolled down the window before smiling once again. "It was rather nice seeing so many familiar faces. However, I am running late" with one hand, Xavier gestured the driver to start the car. "Just a piece of advise, Thierry," he said before deciding to make his next words a little more private.

'_Prepare your daybreakers, for the time is coming. The council has had enough with the amount of treason committed. The elders are still fighting against the act of war for some believe there is still hope we will find the last Wild Power. However, the Night World is already picking sides and soon enough, an order will be established and a declaration of war will be announced. Your strong, powerful and feared- just like three other elders including myself. One against Three, how long do you think this war will last?'_

'_Where are you getting with this? Are you implying something?' _Thierry asked after ordering everyone to go back inside the mansion. Most of them didn't look pleased with missing out on the telepathic conversation that was clearly happening between Thierry and Xavier.

'_You know me far too well. You know my secrets and you know my destiny. I sold my soul, therefore I cant pick what side to take.' _Xavier stated bluntly.

'_Even if you had a say in what side to take…' _Thierry mused. _'I used to believe you would pick to fight for the Night World… but, seeing how you are taking your time giving me this 'piece of advise,' I assume my beliefs are wrong…?'_

'_Don't let Aria die, I cant have myself sink deeper into _her_ hands.'_

'Maya _is dead'_ Thierry stated as the far too familiar feeling of disgust her name brought ran through his body.

'_Maya, is with Hades. She is bond to be stronger there'_

'_Just for a second, I thought you were doing all this for Aria, but I can tell your still as selfish and cold as Maya'_

Xavier smirked, as he ordered the driver to make it to the meeting within an hour. _Don't be naïve Thierry, I wont fall into humanity like you have for your soulmate. _With those words said, Xavier lifted his walls up an allowed his mind to blank out as the shifter drove fast through the woods.

_Maybe I am a hypocrite after all. _He thought before remembering he had an injury to take care of.

_-o-_

_Fin._

_Okay, so Xavier and Aria are my OC characters. In the near future, I will post a story in which they are the main characters. But for now, I just had an 'ich' to write this short oneXshot with them in it._

_I know how a lot of people don't usually give stories with OC characters a chance, so if you read this, thank you! And a thank you in advance if you end up reading the story in the near future._

_Ill probably post more OneXShots with them, you know, to try and build interest for the story and all._

_The story, which will be called 'Sincere Hypocrisy' will also have most of the main Characters from the Night World series. It wont be the usual, 'girl in high school who finds her soulmate... kinda story (even though I do love those stories.)_

_Anywho! Thanks for reading!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**GOD BLESS YOU!**_

_Ps; Officially 17! woo ;) one more year until I'm 18! _


End file.
